Crom Cruach
Summary Crom Cruach is an Evil Dragon reputed to be the strongest of his class, and a former member of Qlippoth. Prior to joining the organization, he served under the Evil God Balor before the demise of the latter at the hands of Lugh, afterwards deciding to observe and travel throughout the human world and the Underworld. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B Name: Crom Cruach, "Mr. Black", "Darkness Dragon", "Crescent Circle Dragon", "Dark Dragon of the Crescent Moon" Origin: High School DxD Gender: Male Age: Thousands of years old Classification: Evil Dragon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Aura, Flight, Telepathy, Summoning, Shapeshifting, Large Size, Teleportation, Breath Attack, Energy Projection, Forcefield Creation, Fire Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception, Resurrection (Can resurrect as long as a fraction of his soul remains), Immortality (Types 1 and 4; Evil Dragons can resurrect as long as a fraction of their souls remain), Non-Physical Interaction (Can damage intangible and non-corporeal entities such as ghosts and spirits), Minor Spatial Manipulation (Distorted space merely by exerting pressure, and his energy blast created several cracks in a dimension), Resistance to Magic (Dragon scales possess resistance to magical attacks), Time Stop (Adult Gasper stated that Heavenly Dragon-class existences can move in his time frozen world), Size Manipulation (Resisted the effects of Vali's Half Dimension), and Spatial Manipulation (Managed to fight back and keep on moving even after Vali's wyverns repeatedly halved and compressed space around him) Attack Potency: Small Country level+ (Superior to Diabolos Dragon Lucifer Vali in terms of raw power, and could damage him with his punches. His compressed attack created a colossal hole both in the sky and a sea) Speed: FTL (Kept up with Ddraig) Lifting Strength: At least Class T (Stronger than Ddraig) Striking Strength: Small Country Class+ (Broke portions of Vali's armor with his punches) Durability: Small Country level+ (Dived into his own flames and came out with seemingly no damage, and could take attacks from Vali) Stamina: Very high (Was completely nonchalant by being bathed in corrosive miasma, having half of his face and his wing torn from its roots, and was similarly unfazed after his body was damaged to the extent it was dripping blood. Evil Dragons are known to be extremely tenacious existences, have been shown to fight unimpeded with entire parts of their bodies missing, and are stated to be capable of fighting with half of their bodies missing) Range: At least several dozens of kilometers Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Known as the dragon that governs battles, Crom has garnered a considerable amount of knowledge and experience after traversing the world for a considerable period of time, with the experience gathered through countless battles improving and cultivating his intuition to the point that he can effectively react to, and combat foes he cannot see or perceive at all. Weaknesses: Dragon slaying weaponry and abilities, although he was mentioned to have trained to become resistant to its effects to an extent, and has become completely unaffected by Tathlum which would have been lethal against him in the past Gallery Shin_High_School_DxD_V2_Illustration_4.jpg|Crom vs Asia Argento True_HSDxD_v03i2.jpg|Crom vs Ddraig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:High School DXD Category:Dragons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Aura Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Telepaths Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Space Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Resurrection Users Category:Large Sized Characters